Desperation
by bleak-darkness
Summary: Ino can be pretty blind sometimes can't she? ShikaIno, don't hurt me plz!


OMG!! i actually finished writing this stupid one-shot!!! cool _ i finished something!! now ... to finish my other fanfiction ... gah!!  
  
i, unfortunately, own nothing!! except the clothes on my back, my characters and multiple personalities!!  
  
DESPERATION  
  
Shikamaru gazed lazily up into the clouds, watching them float around creating shapes in the sky. He smiled slightly. Shikamaru enjoyed laying on the ground and watching clouds, he especially liked the wispy sparse ones. To him, they were lithe yet lazy creatures drifting through life doing the least they had to do. Those long thin translucent clouds of procrastination reminded Shikamaru so much of himself. Both he and the clouds could move with deadly speed. Causing destruction whereever their shadow fell.  
  
Shikamaru sighed, he didn't have many friends though, that was the one difference between them. Clouds had many, many friends.  
  
"SHIKAMARU!!!"  
  
He jumped about 5 feet off the ground. "I-ino!? What the hell was that for?!"  
  
Ino giggled innocently and playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Asuma-sensei wants us to go to the training grounds tomorow with our traveling gear!"  
  
"A-alright. I'll be there" Shikamaru said regaining his regular bored composure.  
  
"YAY!!" Ino smiled happily (A/N: looks like this- ^-^) "Thanks Shikamaru-kun!" Ino turned and started to skip away.  
  
Shikamaru paused and watched her skip thoughtfully. "I'm not carrying your gear for you." He smiled inwardly.  
  
"Damnit!!!" Ino cursed aloud, then jumped to the top of a building and dissapeared.  
  
Shikamaru smirked. God she was hot-WAIT! Hot?! What the hell was he thinking?!?! Shikamaru shook his head, clearing his thoughts and dashed off home to started packing. Why had that thought poped into his head as hed had watched Ino skip and jump away? "Keh! It's probably just Ino using her "Sexy Jutsu"(A/N: I dun know what it was called ... the thing she had tried to use on Neji during the chuunin exams ... if you know, tell me!!) on me for fun!"  
  
**next day**  
  
Ino brushed her hair carefully, thoughtfully. Putting down her brush, she pulled the blonde strands up to the crown of her head. Meticulously rolling the hair into a bun. Sighing Ino wondered if Sasuke-kun would like the new perfume she had bought. It was a really expensive one ... "GOD DAMNIT!!!" Ino screamed out her anger at the mirror before her. "Why did I buy that perfume? Sasuke hardly ever pays attention to me anyways!! So why should I pay over 5000 yen for perfume!? Especially since I'm not even going to see him for at least a week!" Ino broke down and sobbed. Not only did she hardly ever see Sasuke, but that 'Extra-large-forhead rival of her's, Sakura, saw him EVERY day!!! Ino couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Ino Honey~ you're going to be late for your trip with Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru and Chouji!!!" Ino's mother called melodiously up the stairs.  
  
"I know." Ino sighed pathetically, dried her eyes and ran out before her mother noticed the tear stains around her eyes and down her cheeks.  
  
**Shikamaru at meeting point, enter Ino**  
  
"Hey Ino!" Shikamaru glanced up when Ino arrived. Her eyes were red ... from crying!! Chouji and Asuma-sensei hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"Where's Chouji and Asuma sensei?" Ino questioned turning away so Shikamaru couldn't see her face.  
  
"... They're not here yet ..." Shikamaru stared at the back of her head. A light breeze sprang up (A/N:hehe!! its that tell-tale breeze! *evil laugh*), and on it, a smell of spices. Was that Ino's perfume? "I-ino, I ... ummm?"  
  
"What!?" Ino spat sharply at Shikamaru.  
  
Shikamaru faltered at her spiteful tone, "I ... uhh," he took a deep breath, "are you alright?" Shikamaru's concern for her out weighed his cautious and lazy nature.  
  
Ino started, swinging around suddenly, a shocked expression on her face. "Shikamaru."the name escaped her lips in a barely audible whisper. Shikamaru had blushed a pale pink when Ino had swirled around and stared at him with tears in her eyes. Ino suddenly felt all the pain and sorrow of being repeatedly rejected by Sasuke rushing up to the surface! Sobbing, she flung herself into Shikamaru's arms and cried her heart out.  
  
Shikamaru was taken aback! his visage went from a pink tinge to a violent red flush. "Uh ... " What exactly was he supposed to do in a circumstance like this? Awkwardly, he patted her back.  
  
Ino couldn't stand it! She felt completely devoid of another human's compassion! Not really knowing what she was doing, Ino's hands reached up and clasped the collar on his shirt. Slowly she pulled herself up to look Shikamaru in the eyes. Inching closer she said, "You ... your eyes, have gold flecks in them. They aren't just brown."  
  
"H-huh?" Ino was very, very close to him now.  
  
"Your eyes ... " Ino leaned closer, " ... are ... ", her head tilted to the side, " ... beautiful." Ino's lips brushed against Shikamaru's.  
  
He gasped in astonishment, but didn't pull away. Her lips were so soft ... his arms wound themselves around Ino's slim waist. Ino kissed him again, lightly. Then she pulled his body closer to hers. Her lips hungrily ravaged his, desperate for the feeling of being wanted ... needed.  
  
Shikamaru held her tightly. His tongue flicked across her lips, wanting more, yet utterly confused! Ino broke away, and nuzzled her head against his chest. "I -i love you ... Shikamaru." Ino whispered under her breath, surprising herself. Finally realizing she had no sense of urgency, and didn't want to run after Sasuke anymore.  
  
Shikamaru gasped! Ino ... loved him ... "I love you too, Ino ... " Shikamaru smiled lightly and hugged her protectively.  
  
Ino looked up at Shikamaru, leant forward and slowly kissed him, sliping her tongue over his lips. His mouth parted in response.  
  
-By Bleak-chan  
  
Note-worthy fact: Asuma-sensei + Chouji were busy piging out at the Korean BBQ place, and forgot what time it was. They showed up 30 mins late (any later and something more might have happened!! *collective gasp from audience*) nd embarrassed Shikamaru + Ino alot! Asuma Sensei then had to make Chouji watch them during the trip so they wouldn't "do" anything. hehehehehehe! *evil snicker*  
  
Luv, ME!! 


End file.
